Love of the Sacrifice
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: This is set after KH3 and contains spoilers. Therefore the summary is inside.


**Summary: Pyrrha gave her life to save her loved ones. Sora gave his heart to save Kairi. Then when they go to the Final world, they meet. They both wish to return home, so they join together. Two people who sacrificed themselves, will fight for the right to live again. However, someone might get in their way**

Chapter 1

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha knew she lost, she knew this woman was too powerful, and she resigned herself for what came next.

The woman scowled as she answered, "Yes."

Cinder stood up, materialized her bow and arrow. The arrow was immediately shot, lodged into Pyrrha's chest. Intense burning pain shot through Pyrrha's chest. It immobilized her, keeping her from trying to pull the arrow out. She felt her heart, trying to beat with the penetration, then, she felt it stop.

"PYRRHA!"

Was that Ruby?

There was no sound, there was no sensation, but Pyrrha could still feel herself. When her vision came too, she saw a beautiful blue sky, being reflected of a clear blue ocean. She tried to reach, but discovered she had no arms. She let out a sigh, she was dead, but apparently there was an afterlife. That was a good thing, right?

She saw in the distance, little glowing lights that seemed to form the shape of stars, "Are those other souls?"

"Hearts actually?"

Pyrrha looked down to see a small grey cat like creature staring back at her. If the faunus could see this.

"Isn't this the afterlife?"

"In a way, this is the final world. When those who hearts and bodies perish together, some hearts persevere and come here. That's what happened to you. Usually they go to their world's afterlife. You must be someone special."

"Their worlds?"

"Well, since you're dead, you can know," the cat creature said, "There are more worlds than your Remnant."

"How many?"

"Oh, about all the stars in the sky." If Pyrrha still had her face she'd look surprised.

"Are you an angel?"

"Oh no, I'm a Chirithy, a spirit. I'm waiting for someone."

Pyrrha suddenly realized something, "Wait, you said people normally go to their world's afterlife. Why didn't I go there?"

"I don't know," the Chirithy said, "I guess your heart is stronger than most."

"What about my friends," Pyrrha didn't want her friends to die, but they would eventually. She wanted to see them again, eventually.

"Hmm," Chirithy scratched its head, "If their hearts are strong enough, they might show up here, but I can't make any promises." Suddenly Chirithy looked in the distance, "I need to go, bye."

With that the little creature ran off. Pyrrha starred into the distance, she felt hallow. Was it possible, to feel empty when you didn't have a shell? She looked around, sure this place was beautiful. But she didn't want to be here alone without anyone from her life. Her team, her mom, her friends… Jaune. She still didn't know if they were okay after what happened, if her sacrifice meant anything. She was also hoping that she'd find Penny and apologize.

If Pyrrha still had her body, she'd probably curl up on the water and cry in frustration, but she couldn't. Maybe she could pass the time with sleep, could disembodied hearts even sleep? She would find out soon enough.

"Hello." Pyrrha woke up to the greeting. She looked to see something she didn't expect to see. A boy. Not a boy's heart, a boy body and soul as well as heart. He was dressed unusually, he had baggy pants, red and black clothes and his hair was brown and spikey.

"Hello," Pyrrha greeted a bit confused, "You still have your body?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm Sora."

"I'm Pyrrha," she introduced, "I don't mean to be rude, but how come you still have your body? Did it come with you when you died?"

"Died? I'm not dead," Sora quickly said.

"You aren't?"

"No, my friend," he looked down, "I… couldn't keep her safe. She got lost."

"I'm so sorry," Pyrrha felt for the boy.

"It's okay, I found her and helped her, but…" He sat down next to her, "I got stuck here."

"I see," Pyrrha said, "I'm… dead."

"What?" Sora looked shocked, before looking sympathetic, "I'm so sorry."

Pyrrha sighed, "There was no time, someone had to hold her off. I knew I wasn't going to survive."

"Didn't your friends help?"

"Everyone else was hurt, and the only person with me was… someone dear… I couldn't risk him. So I sent him away."

"At least he's safe, isn't he?"

"I don't even know," Pyrrha admitted.

Sora looked sympathetic, "So what's your world like?" He wanted to change the subject.

"Remnant?" Pyrrha thought, "Well, it has monsters called grimm, but the people there don't give up on living…"

So Pyrrha told him about her world, Sora would tell her about the other world, how he was a keyblade wielder, Pyrrha told him how she was a huntress in training, Sora told her about all the adventures and everything he did.

"So, you saved the universe three times, wow. I didn't know I was in the presence of a hero," Pyrrha giggled.

"Thanks," Sora scratched his head sheepishly, "You sound like you were pretty awesome, you won tournaments, got on cereal boxes…"

"If only the cereal were good for you, still, I was most happy when I went to Beacon and formed my team… And I may never see them again…"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pyrrha quickly said, she was certain that if she had a body she'd be crying, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologize," Sora said, "I understand. I miss my friends too."

"But you'll get to see them again," Pyrrha said. Pyrrha couldn't cry, but the way she spoke sounded like sobbing, "The Chirithy said that when people die, they usually go to their worlds after life. I didn't, and odds are my friends and family won't come here… I may never see them again…" Pyrrha was trying to come to terms with it. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't alive and didn't need anything. But it still hurt, and since she was a heart, it hurt her entire being.

Then she felt something wrap around her, she saw that Sora had gotten up and hugged her. Or at least tried to.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh? How can I do that?" Pyrrha asked, "I'm dead."

"Well, you take shelter inside my heart."

Pyrrha's memories brought back the images of Amber. How when she tried to have her aura infused with hers, it caused her so much pain. She felt her personality slowly coming undone with the presence of another.

"No!" Pyrrha quickly shot back, "I won't do that to you. I won't take your life!" Pyrrha wouldn't do that, not even to save her friends.

"Calm down," Sora said, "It's okay."

"It's not," Pyrrha said, "I'm not destroying who you are to see my friends. I'm not-…"

"You won't hurt me," Sora quickly said.

"How…"

"I kept three other hearts inside me for a while, and they didn't do anything to hurt me. They just waited, slept really, until they left."

"Where did they go?"

Sora smiled, "Well, one left his own body, because he was hurt, so he went back. The other two, had to wait for new vessels to be made."

"Vessels?"

"New bodies," Sora said, "I know someone who can make you a new body. It'll look like a mannequin at first, but when you go inside, it will immediately take your form."

Pyrrha was quiet for a moment, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Sora just smiled, "Cause we're friends."

Pyrrha was astonished, then she started to laugh, "We just met."

"We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Sure, I guess we can," Pyrrha reluctantly went back towards Sora, "You're sure, I won't hurt you?"

"I'm sure," Sora gently took her into his hands. The he gently pushed the heart into his chest and closed his eyes, drifting into his heart.

Sora opened his eyes again, but now he was standing on his stain glass portrait, and he could feel there was a person in his arms. He quickly released her and took a few steps back. He felt a blush when he saw her. She was… pretty. A tall slightly muscular figure. Long red hair pulled into a ponytail, sharp features on her face, green eyes that were still dazed. She had brown and bronze armor, with a red clothe belt tied around her.

Pyrrha's eyes blinked as she began to focus. She realized she was somewhere different. She looked to see that once again, she had hands. She quickly felt herself over, "I have a body again?"

"Not really, you take your physical form inside another person's heart," Sora explained.

"Well," Pyrrha stomped the glass to make sure she actually had feet, "I'm glad anyway. So how do we get back?"

"Um…"

"You don't know how do you," Pyrrha was annoyed, but also amused. Sora reminded her so much of Jaune.

"Hey, I got back from here once, I can do it again."

Pyrrha laughed a little, "Well, lead the way."

"Don't worry," Sora said, "You'll see your friends again."

Pyrrha smiled, Sora couldn't help but blush again, she was even prettier when she smiled, "Thank you."

Sora got up and began to search for a way back from the Final World.

**Requested by keys of fate.**

**With the new info from KH3. The idea just clicked into place. Sora will help Pyrrha rise again!**


End file.
